Through the storm
by majin haku
Summary: hakuXgaara AU. gaara and haku only know each other through naruto but that is about to change. One day they see in each other some thing they never noticed before.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok so no one wrights gaara haku so I'm gona. this is the first thing I have ever written ever so be nice and constructive criticism is appreciated. RR so I know what I'm doing right and wrong. And to be perfectly clear this is shounin-ai as in boy on boy gay relationship and my become yaoi with lemon later if I fell like it. don't like don't read.

End of A/N

Disclaimer: I do not know naruto in any way shape or form.

* * *

"DEMON GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" my father screams like a mad man. I guess he is. I duck another bottle thrown at my head as I grab my coat and run out the door.

This is the thread time this week he's locked me out. Not uncommon but three times in one week is a little much. It's the same every time. He sees or hears something that reminds him of my mom then he gets drunk and takes his anger out on me.

Sometimes he locks me out usually he hits me or throws some thing at me and he always yells. It didn't use to be so bad but temari is in college and kankuro is in boarding school so there is no one to stop him. I'm just happy I got my coat this time. It's November so it's like 40 degrees out side.

I start my walk to the park near my apartment. Guess I'm sleeping out side tonight. The park is where I go most of the time when this happens, it's as good a place as any. Theirs a homeless shelter to but I only go there when the cops find me in the park. There are people worse off then me who really need the help. I'm fine in the park for one night… Or three for that matter.

I find a place some ware around the middle of the park where I hope no one will find me. I lie down under a tree and try to sleep. I won't thanks to my damn insomnia but ill try to.

Then I hear someone to my left. There not trying to be quiet and if they are there failing miserably. I hope it's not a cop I don't need the hassle. I move my head a little to see the bushes moving then a flash of yellow. Its naruto he is probably my only friend in the world. What the hell is he doing out this late it has to be at lest midnight.

He bends over and pukes his guts out. He's obviously drunk, but that's good maybe he won't see me.

Then I hear another person in the bushes. They comes through the foliage gracefully not like naruto who all but fell through. The person is taller then naruto and has long brown hair down to there lower back. His name is haku and if I didn't already know I'd think he was a girl which I did until naruto told me he wasn't.

He and naruto are adoptive brothers both orphaned at a young age. There dad is iruka sensei he's our math teacher. Well me and naruto haku is a year older then us. From what I know iruka adopted naruto first when he was 11 I think. Then naruto met haku who was homeless and like naruto does he became friend with him. When naruto found out he was homeless he (like naruto does) tried to help him and iruka ended up with two sons.

Haku kneeled next to naruto and puts his hand on the younger boys back rubbing in soothing circles. "Naruto-kun are you ok." He says while naruto continues to puke in the bushes "you shouldn't have drank so much. I told you that you would get sick." Says the older boy in a concerned way "I'm fine haku" Naruto says in-between retching on all fours.  
I watch from beneath my tree as naruto vomits and haku comforts. Nether has seen me and I would like to keep it that way. I am curios as to why there here so late and drunk no less.

Naruto gets up brushes the grass off him self and wipes the puke from his face "I'm ok now. Let's go back." He says to haku way to happy for someone that just spent the last five minutes throwing up on a bush. "I'll be there in a minute." Haku says looking toward me. "Huh?" says naruto obviously confused. "I got to piss" haku says to clear thing up. "Oh ok then." And with that naruto goes back into the trees where he came from.

Haku waits a moment till he can't hear naruto any more then turns and looks right at me. "Come out gaara-kun I can see you" shit this is not good. I get up and walk toward him not looking him in the eye like toddler that's in trouble


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not know naruto in any way shape or form

* * *

"What." I say emotionlessly. He just smiles at me then says "Why are you hiding Gaara-kun the party is over there?" He points behind him where naruto had diapered a minute ago behind the trees.

Party? There's a party tonight? Well it's no surprise I didn't get invited being the pariah I am but even I should have over head something. And to have walked right into it, Tonight is just not my night.

"Umm… I wanted some fresh air." I lie dumbly. It's the first thing that came to mind I've never been good at thinking on my feet. He looks at me with… concern? "Umm… Gaara-kun why don't you have shoes on?" Shit I didn't grab my shoes. I was so focused on getting my coat I totally forgot my shoes. "I lost them." Another stupid lie that he'll never believe. "Oh well that kinda stuff happens I guess." He says with a nervous laugh his right hand on the back of his neck, a very naruto like gesture. "Well let's get back to the party." And before I can stop him he grabs my hand and pulls me through the trees to the party. My first party.

Not really my first party I've had birthday parties and stuff like that but only family would come and even then not stay long. I've never been invited to a party. Because either the kids were scared of me or the parents where. And I've never been social so I wouldn't have gone even if I had been invited.

And why is Haku holding my hand. No one ever torches me. The contact is making me uncomfortable. I have a funny feeling in my stomach and my face is hot. I wish he would let go but the more I try to get my hand back the more he squeezes it.

As Haku pulls me through the park I can hear music that gets loader I we go.

Then we go through some more bushes and there is a huge bonfire in the middle of a clearing near the center of the park. At least half the school must be hear. The music is coming from a car and from the look of it the speakers must have cost more then the car. Its just one of the many cars parked around the fire in a semicircle. It's a lot to take in all at once, the music the bonfire and let's not forget the hundred or so drunken teenagers.

I just wanted to get some sleep under my tree. Not get dragged to a keger in the middle of a forest by my only fiend's brother. And now here I am surrounded by people I don't know or like in the park in the middle of the night with no shoes on. Yeah it's definitely not my night.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by Hakus voice. "Want a drink?" I stare at him with a blank expression as I consider this. "Sure." Is my simple reply. If I'm going to be stuck hear I might as well be drunk. "Ok one sec." and with that he's gone in the crowd leavening me alone.

This sucks, I'm at some stupid party I don't even want to be at by my self since Haku left ten minutes ago to get a drink. I should just go back to my spot under the tree and try to get some sleep. Wait, why haven't I gone back? I could have as some as Haku let go of me so why haven't I?

I'm again broken out of my thoughts by a voice behind "hey freak!" well it's not Haku this time. I turn and see the last person I wanted to see. Neji Hyuuga the captain of the aikido team at our school with a fan club to rival uchiha's and an all round dick.

He walks over to me slowly, tripping over his on feet. He's dunk, very dunk, god this night just keeps getting bitter. "What the hell are you doing hear freak."

I turn to walk away I don't feel like a fight tonight. He grabs my arm "I'm talking to you dumbass" I jerk my arm out of his grip knocking him of balance in the proses causing him to spill he's beer all over him self. While he's on the ground I make my exit. I really don't need him and five of his drunk friend kicking my ass for spilling his drink.

Why dose all this shit happen to me? Why dose my dad have to be an alcoholic? Why did Haku have to see me? Why dose Neji feel the need to fuck with me all the time? I'm on my way back to my spot with the nice tree and no people when I hear Haku behind me say "Gaara wait up." I walk faster I just want to be alone right now. I don't want to have to deal with any thing.

A hand on my shoulder stops me and I turn on my heal fully intending to hit Haku for touching me again. But I stop when I see the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen. "I'm so sorry Gaara-kun naruto was getting in a fight with Sasuke again and when I came back you were gone, please forgive me." Don't ask me why but when I saw those eyes I just couldn't say no. "Its ok" is all I say but it put a smile on Hakus face.

"Oh here" he reaches into his jacket and pulls out two beers he hands one to me. "Sorry it took so long" and for some reason I don't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay so here is another chapter I like the way it turned out… well better then the first two any way. I would like to give a big thank you to T.I.B.E.-sway- my first reviewer. And this chapter is dedicated to my sister who's going back to school today and demanded a new chapter. Love ya nee-Chan.

Disclaimer: I do not know naruto in any way shape or form.

* * *

I'm awakened by the sun in the forest were I feel asleep the night before under a tree in a little clearing. The grass still shining with dew as birds sing there greetings to the dawn. This would be beautiful if not for the migraine from the night of drinking and the back pain from seeping on the ground. Right now I find it all annoying. Especially that damn bird that won't shut up. So I pick up a rock and throw it at the bird. I miss horribly but it fly's away so I'm happy.

I got maybe two hours of sleep and then I get woke up by birds, another wonderful start to a wonderful fucking day. I stand and get my bearings I'm in the park but I don't know ware, God my head is killing me.

I pick a direction and start walking eventually I make it out of the park. I'm on the opposite side of the park from my apartment… awesome. I get to my apartment after twenty more minutes of walking and knock gently. I hear foot steps on the other side of the door then it opens. My father stands there looking at me like it's my fault I was out all night before saying "get in." with a jerk of his head towards the living room.

I don't say a word to him just walk straight into my room and shut the door. I've nothing to say to him and he has nothing to say to me. I know he won't apologize and even if he did I wouldn't listen to or forgive him.

I look at the clock in my room it says 7:00 AM and church doesn't start until ten (yes my abusive alcoholic father makes me go to church with him.) so I can get two hours of sleep before I get ready.

I turn on my stereo as loud as I can without father hearing it. I try to sleep but sleep just won't come so I just let my mind wander. I think about last night. I try to figure out why Haku was so nice to me. I just don't get it we never really talk or anything so why? He probably felt bad for me or something, yeah I bet that's it I mean who would actually want to be my friend other than naruto, but he wants to be everyone's friend.

I'm a freak, a pariah, a murder. I don't deserve friends. No one who's done what I've done deserves friends…

* * *

"_Uncle Yashamaru look at what I drew." I hold the drawing in my little seven year old hands_ _like it's a master piece. He looks up from the kitchen counter were he is making dinner. He studies it carefully for a moment a hand on his chin "that's a lovely drawing Gaara-kun." My uncle finally says with a big smile. I smile in return "I drew you uncle 'cause you're my favorite person." He smiles and runs his hand through my hair affectionately. "Really I'm your favorite person in the whole world." he asks teasingly "Uh-huh." I nod my head furiously to make my point. "Am I your favorite person uncle?" he thinks about this for a while then he says "no Gaara-kun." _

_My whole face drops I'm crushed by this, how can I not be his favorite! No one else in the whole world loves me but Yashamaru and I'm not even his favorite. "Well… well who is then if its not me!" I demand angrily. But he just smiles "your mom" he says sadly. "Mommy is your favorite? But mommy died." I say confused, he smiles again but this time not kindly like he always dose this time its scary "that's right Gaara-kun my sister is dead" he pauses for a moment looking down so I cant see his eyes "she's dead… dead… dead." I'm getting scared he's never acted like this before. "Uncle you're scaring me." I say on the verge of tears but he just keeps repeating it like a mantra. "Please uncle look at me." I say tears now running down my face. When he looks up its even scarier then before there are tears in his eyes but his smiling "she's dead and… and you killed her!" he jumps toward me I move just in time so he land on the table instead of me knocking it over. "Uncle please stop it!" I yell while crying. he gets up and grabs me by the throat choking me. He's squeezing my little neck so hard I'm dizzy "p-p-please d-don't!" I mange to say as everything starts to get dark. I look around me for some one or some thing to save me. _

"_Did she beg for her life demon!" he screams at me, hands still choking the life from me. "Well I'll not show mercy demon! I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL!!!" he yells crushing my neck even harder._

_Then I see it, just to my right a knife that fell of the table when Yashamaru hit it. In a moment of desperation my little hand wraps around the handle of the blade and in on swift movement the silver disappears into Yashamaru's neck and in its place is crimson. He try's to scream in pain but no sound escapes his lips only blood. He stops his silent screams and goes limp on top of me the knife still in his neck. I crawl out from under him covered in his blood I stare at his now lifeless body. _

"_Yashamaru" I whisper his name hoping agents hope for a replay but one does not come "uncle, pleas wake up I'm sorry uncle, I'm so sorry." No, god no he's dead. I pick up the blood stand knife of the dirty linoleum floor and bring it to my forehead. No one loves me. Not even Yashamaru and he is the only person who was ever nice to me. He told me he loved me. But that was a lie… or was it. Is that what love is hurting the person you love. A demon like me can't be loved and I don't want to be if all it means is pain._

_I carve the kanji on my forehead. Love, the thing I'll never have. What I no longer want. I'm will love only myself so that I hurt only myself. As the blood runs down my face I look at Yashamaru. He looks beautiful, so peaceful and serine with the pretty red pools all around him. I love you uncle._

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat the blankets on my bed twisted around me like a straitjacket. Damn that dream again, I'll never get any sleep at this rate "Wake up damn it or well be late!" father yells from out side my door I look at my clock its nine thirty well at least I got some sleep. "Are you up yet don't make me come in there!" father yells from the living room. I yell "I'm up" to get him to calm down I really don't want him to come in hear. "Well hurry up I'm not going to be late again because you over sleep." I get out of bed shower and change into the suit he makes me wear, I hate wearing a fucking suit. 

When I finish and walk to the door he is standing by it looking at he's watch. Taping his foot in a sign of annoyance "took you long enough." He snaps before opening the door. We walk out to the car I get in the back seat so I don't have to set next to him. The drive there is silent nothing could be heard except the cars engine as it hums. When we get there he dives around for a minute looking for a parking spot. He parks the car and turns of the engine now the silence is absolute. He looks at me in the rear view mirror "don't embarrass me." Is all he says before getting out of the car.

* * *

A/N: Sorry no haku this chapter but I promise to make it up next time. I needed to get gars back story out of the way before I can take the plot any farther. If you like the story so far review it please. Ja ne 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: let me take a moment to thank my reviewers. all three of them and say 100 hits woot!!! Okay I got a long one for ya today. I was up till 4 am writing this so I hope you have more fun reading it then I did writing it. Any way on to the story and as always read and review.

* * *

Church was the same as always. It's not that bad really except for the suit. We sit near the front 'cause father likes to be in front, like it will make him a better christen the closer he is to the preacher. Songs are sung and then the sermon starts and I go with the rest of the teens to youth services.

The youth minister is okay I guess. he's too friendly like most in his profession but he leaves me alone for the most part. We sit in a room about half the size of the main room but we fill maybe a third of it. I sit near the back on one of the uncomfortable metal folding chairs and pretend to listen.

He talks for about an hour then we all have a snack. I walk to the door with my cookie to wait for father. It's on the way that I see neji and some of his family. I know there his family 'cause they all have the same eyes. There eyes are such a pale shad of lavender that if you don't look closely it looks like they have no pupil at all. He looks at me. Well more like glares. I think he's pissed about last night.

"We're going." Says father the annoyance clear in his voice. I nod and make my way to the car. The drive home is much the same as the one there, Silent but for the engine.

We get home and I go right to my room. I'm not looking forward to school tomorrow. I think neji is made or something so he will mess with me more then usual. And I've got maybe 5 hours of sleep all weekend. I look at the clock and it says 1:26 so I've got the whole day to kill since I don't have any plans.

I decide to go out for a while. Walk around the park or something any thing that will get me out of the house. I change out of the suit and put on a pair of baggie black jeans an invader zim t-shirt a pair of black fingerless leather gloves (a birthday girt from temari.) and my favorite hoodie.

I leave my room and see fathers coat on the hook near the door he always hangs it on. I look around to make sure he's not hear then take the pack of cigarettes from the front pocket he keeps them in. it's a near full pack so I take three, he'll never notice. I'm walking towards the door when I hear father say "ware are you going." he's not even looking at me from the sofa in the living room. "For a walk." I say back not looking at him ether. "Be back before dark." He says then turns on the TV.

I walk out of the apartment and down the stares to the street. I walk in no particular direction. I end up in the park I don't even know were I'm going I'm just walking around aimlessly. I find myself at the swing set and sit on one.

I reach into my pocket pull out a cigarette and put it in-between my lips. I put my hand back in my pocket and feel around for a second then I realize I don't have a lighter. Damn, I can't believe I don't have a lighter I actually have some cigarettes and can't smoke them.

As I sit on the swing contemplating the irony of my situation some one starts to push me. I look behind me to see that naruto is the one pushing the swing. I swing higher and higher its nice really, I always liked to swing when temari and kankuro would take me to the park when i was a kid.

I close my eyes enjoying the wind on my face and let naruto push me. After five minutes he gets tired and I slowly come to a stop. Naruto sits on the swing next to mien.

"What no thank you?" Naruto says in mock outrage. I deadpan and counter with "I didn't ask you to push me." "Well why are you on a swing if you don't want to swing?" the blond asks me "just thinking." I say simply.

"You don't have a light do you?" I ask knowing he does not smoke but it's worth a try. "No and you shouldn't smoke... Its bad for you." the blond adds the last part as he takes the cigarette from my mouth. I give him my worst glare and he laughs nervously and puts it back.

We sit in silence for a while then naruto pushes off and starts to swing as high as he can. I sit with the unlit cigarette still on my lips cursing my lack of fire.

Then naruto suddenly jumps from the swing and fly's a good ten feet before landing right on his ass. I almost laugh at the fool as he holds his butt as profanity spilled from his mouth in pain. I wonder if he broke his ass… that thought is what did it I burst out laughing. He looks at me angrily but soon he is laughing with me.

"So now that I almost killed myself want to come over to my place?" the taller boy asks me. Well it's only two thirty so I got time to kill "sure." I say standing from the swing. "Awesome! We are going to have so much fun!" he says punching the air. "Plus…" he trails off with a sly grin on his face. "Plus?" I ask confused and his grin just gets bigger. "Haku will be there." The blond says with a wink. "S-so?!" I stammer. "Why should I care if haku is there?" I say in a definite sort of way but the taller boy just laughs and says "whatever."

"How's your butt?" I ask on the way to the blond's house. "Fine now but god did it hurt! I thought I broke my ass!" he exaggerates. "Well don't jump out of swings baka." I say with no real enthusiasm "I thought I could land it!" he defends poorly as we approach his house.

As soon as we are inside naruto yells "I'M HOME!!!" at the top of his lungs. "Naruto be quiet dads sleeping." Came hakus voice from the kitchen. Naruto puts both hands over his mouth and says "imm fary I Ident noow." "What?" says the older teen now in the doorway to the kitchen and the hallway we are in. Naruto takes his hands off his mouth and says in a whisper this time "I'm sorry I didn't know." "Its okay naru-kun just keep it down." Says the brunet. "naru-kun?" I say lifting an eye brow. "sh-shut up gaara." The blond says with a blush.

"Oh gaara-kun I didn't know you were here." Haku says with a smile that makes me have the same funny felling in my stomach as when he held my hand last night. "he-hello haku senpai." I say nervous for some reason. "Just haku." The older boy corrects me. "hai." I say looking at my feet. Naruto gives me this look as if to say I told you so. "Well lunch will be done in a minute. Gaara-kun have you ate yet?" says the brunet. "no." I haven't eaten anything all day but that cookie at church.

Me and naruto go up to his room and I kick his ass at video games for a while then haku calls us down to lunch. We eat in relative quiet. no one really talks but naruto is the loudest eater I've ever met. he even eats rice loudly. We finish and haku says he will do the dishes so naruto and I go back to his room.

We watch a little TV then haku comes in and sits right next to me. I try to focus on the TV. We are watching some dating show on MTV where some girl's parents don't like her boy friend (a guy with a Mohawk) so they set her up on a date or some thing I can't really pay attention with haku so close. And that just makes it worse. I don't know why he affects me like this so I think about that but he's so close were touching and my mind isn't working right. I wish he would move over. It's not like there isn't enough room. Naruto is sitting on his bed me and haku are on the floor with our backs against the bed. There is plenty of room so why the hell is he so close to me?

My thoughts are broken by naruto saying "I'll be back in a minute I got to take care of some business." The blond pats he's stomach then adds "might take awhile I hade tacos last night." And with that disgusting comment he winks at me and left. What the hell was that? Why dose naruto keep acting like he knows something I don't? And oh my god I'm alone with haku now and that make me feel even worse. I think I'm blushing and I can't figure out why?

We sit in an awkward silence for awhile then haku turns to me and says "so… what kind of stuff do you like to do?" I look at him for a moment then shrug. "Aww come on there has to be some thing you like to do." The brunet says with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. "I… I like to draw." I say looking at the floor. I can't look him in the eyes. It's true though I do draw a lot I'm not very good but it keeps me occupied. "Really are you any good?" the older boy says interested. "N-not really I ah… j-just kind of doodle." I can't even say complete sentence. Where is naruto and what's taking him so long… wait I don't want to know. "Well at least you have a hobby." Haku say with a smile. seems he is always smiling.

Me and haku watch TV for a while and still no naruto. not that I mind I like being alone with haku. He is always talking to me and smiling at me and he even all most made me laugh and that is not easy. I'm having fun for the first time in along time. I look at the alarm clock on narutos bed stand and it says five o'clock. Shit! I have to go home before it gets dark or I'm screwed. I stand up and haku looks at me I say "I have to go." And with that I'm gone down the stairs out the door and down the street.

I run as fast as I can. I run tell my veins pump battery acid and I can't run anymore and then I run. I run tell my muscles scream at me to stop but I can't stop. I'm racing the sun and I'm losing. I get to my apartment building and sprint the stairs to my apartment.

I open the door slowly and walk inside. I don't see father any ware but I see an empty vodka bottle on the table. "I said be home before dark." Comes my father's voice from the sofa. I freeze in my place I know what I'm in for. I know He has been drinking and I know i disobeyed him. I know he is mad and i know I'm the punching bag.

* * *

A/N: ok so that's it this time its long as hell I think. and " I thought I broke my ass!" is like my favorite line ever. Well anyway review you know you want to XD 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ok well this took a while but I'm happy with the result. Sorry it took so long but I don't write in sequence so I have been working on what will probly end up being chapter 6 or 7. not sure yet. Any way on enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not know naruto in any way shape or form.

* * *

I see it coming but do nothing to move. The back of his hand smacks my cheek hard forcing me to look to my left. I move my face back to look at him right in the eyes. He holds the eye contact for a moment then breaks it to punch me in the stomach. I almost pass out he hit me so hard. I fall to the ground holding my stomach in pain. "You little shit. Think you can do what ever you want!" father yells at me before kicking me in the head and walking away.

I lie on the floor for a good five minutes just trying to breath. My head is bleeding were he kicked me and there is a cut on my cheek from his ring.

I get up walk to my room and lock the door. I go to my dresser and dig through the cloths for a minute then find what I'm looking for, my lighter. I open my window and sit on the window sill with my legs hanging out the window. I pull one of the cigarettes from my pocket and bring it to my lips and light it. I look at the sky as the bitter smoke fills my lunges.

I watch the smoke as it flouts on the wind freer then I could ever be. I reach up to touch it. As it swirls around my hand twisting through my fingers I contemplate how a good day got so bad.

No stars can be seen through the glow of the city, the smog choking the sky like the smoke in my lungs. And so I sit slowly killing myself and wishing I could have hade a different life. I wish that I had a mother, or a dad for that matter. I wish I had someone who loves me, I should wish for the moon because I'm more likely to get it.

I'm going to have a black eye tomorrow not to mention the cut from my mouth to my ear. I smoke the cigarette down to the filter. I flick it carelessly down to the street below then go back inside. The clock now says 9:26 a little early to go to sleep but I'll try.

* * *

I wake up before my alarm thanks to another nightmare. This one had mother in it. I don't know my mom at all since she died from complications giving birth to me. But I have pictures and stories from temari and kankuro, father docent like to talk about her.

In my dream she called me a daemon like father dose when he's drunk. She said I killed her that she hates me and she is waiting for me in hell with yashamaru so they can get revenge.

I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom passing father on the couch passed out again. I stand in front of the mirror inspecting the damage from last night. The cut on my cheek is healing well enough. I have a black eye but I doubt any one well notice once I put on some eyeliner. I shower then put on my eyeliner some jeans a random black long sleeve shirt and my gloves. I was right you can't rally see my black eye under the eyeliner.

I go to the kitchen to eat something but hear father talking to someone. "Krura I miss you so much." He says sounding on the brink of tears. "Why did you leave me? Why Krura?" he is talking to mother again. I decide not to have breakfast to day and instead put on my shoes grab my back pack and walk to school. No need to add more burses I have plenty.

I get to school ten minutes before my first class. I sit in the back of class take a book out of my bag and read. Five minutes later naruto comes in sees me and sits in the desk next to me

"what-cha reading?" the blond says cheerfully. I hold up the cover at him in response. "Another vampire book?" he says almost sounding disappointed. "Hn" is all I say back. I'm really not in a talky mood right now.

He is quiet for a minute the he sees the cut on my cheek "what the hell happened to you face man!?" he says loudly but not loud enough for anyone but us to hear. "I fell." I lie easily to my best friend not even looking up from my book. He looks at me hard, trying to see if I'm lying maybe. After a moment he decides he believes me or at least that I won't tell him anything because he lets the subject drop.

Class begins and ends without event. I sleep through history and then I have science. When I get there I take my seat in the back of class. I take out my book and start to read, I have a minute before class starts.

Kids start to fill in and I try to ignore them but some are just to laud. Among the cacophony of teenagers all trying to talk over each other I hear one say "how's it going fag" I look up and see that he is talking to haku. I never noticed before that haku and I have this class together. I see neji push haku and continue to call him names and it pisses me off. The teacher comes in and Neji ends his abuse for now taking his seat.

I steal glances at Haku all through science; I just can't seem to not look at him. I study his clothes, his hair, his face and his eyes. He looks normal like any other teenage boy… well except for his long brown hair that goes down half his back. And he has nail polish on. It's a greenish blue color that stands out against his pale complexion. I'm looking at his hand when I see the girl next to him say something to him and he immediately turns to look right at me. He caches my eye and I look away so fast I almost get whiplash. I hear the girl giggle as my face turns red.

I didn't dare look at Haku for the rest of science. To afraid he would look at me again or that girl would laugh. I keep my eyes on the black bored or my text book. Science ends and I go to my last class before lunch.

I don't buy a lunch because I don't have any money. So I sit reading my book as naruto eats the bento Haku makes him every day. When he is done he looks at me and asks why I don't have a lunch I say "I'm not hungry." And he looks at me with the same look as before trying to read my face. He gives up and goes to the bathroom.

I sit alone reading my book and enjoying the quiet till I am interrupted by a voice behind my saying "do you know where naruto-kun is?" I look and see Haku holding his own bento. "He's in the bathroom." I say plainly. "Oh ok. I just wanted to give him this." He says pointing to the bento. "He already ate." I say confused why would Haku make Naruto two lunches? "I know but I didn't finish mien and I usually give it to him." the brunet says with a smile. "Oh." Is all I say. "Well… do you want it?" he asks me. Well I am hungry since I didn't get a breakfast and it smells really good. I shrug and say "sure." He smiles for some reason but I'm too hungry to care. I take the bento from him and he walks away after one last smile.

I eat it and oh my god is it good. I can't believe Haku is such a great cook. As I"M finishing up the food naruto comes back from the bathroom and stairs at me. "I thought you weren't hungry?" the blond says staring at the food then he adds "and is that Haku's lunch?" pointing an accusing finger at me. "He wasn't going to eat it all so he gave it to me." I say resisting the urge to roll my eyes. I finish the food and go to my next couple classes.

It's in art that I see Haku again and I'm surprised that I never noticed him before. The teacher tells us well will be doing self portraits today. So we all get paint bushes and paint and sit down in front of our own pieces of canvas. Haku ends up next to me with Naruto on his right. I have no idea what to paint. So I paint what looks like a big gray blob with red hair. That wasn't my original intention it just turned out that way.

I finish and look to my right. I see Haku with his hair in a ponytail paint on his face as he puts the finishing touches on his painting. He looks so cute like that. Paint on his face his tongue just barley poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. I again find myself staring at him. I just can't help it there is just something about him that draws my eye.

Suddenly he stops moving entirely I think he has noticed me staring. His eyes on the painting in front big as saucers he slowly turns to look not at me, but at naruto. That's when I see the line of paint on Hakus back, white paint going from the base of his neck all the way down to his pants. He stares daggers at Naruto who just laughs like it the funniest thing ever. Haku moves his face close to Naruto's and says "you are going to pay for that when we get home" In a dangerous whisper. Naruto looks nerves but just laughs more.

I go to the last of my classes Haku is not in any of them and naruto is only in math so it's boring as always. After agreeing to go over to Naruto's house to help him study later I start my walk home. As I walk I hear something from an ally that sounds like a fight. I look down the ally and see Neji and two of his friends the older uchiha and some one else I don't recognize. I look closer to see who they are fighting, well you can't really call it a fight since its three on one but this guy is holding his own. Then I see a line of white going down his back and I realize its Haku there beating up.

The uchiha and the other guy are holding Haku while neji punches him in the stomach. I see red for a moment and run full speed down the ally. I bash my book bag as hard as I can into the back of Neji's head and he falls down. I jump at the uchiha but unlike Neji he sees it coming and steps aside letting go of Haku. The other one kneels down next to Neji checking if he is okay. I jump at uchiha again and he doges. I grab a trash can and hurl it at him he doges this to but not the punch I send to his eye. He stumbles back and looks at me with a murder in his eyes. "We need to get the hell out of here now!" yells the one next to Naji. Uchiha looks at him and nods turning to me to say "this is not over." Before rung down the ally him and the other guy carrying neji who is still unconscious.

I pick a brick up of the ground and throw it at them missing miserably screaming "you damn pussys!" after them as the run away. I stare at the ground for a minute shaking with barley suppressed rage at the cowherds. Then I hear a moan from behind me and remember why I was fighting them in the first place. I run to Haku and fall on my knees next to him. He is bleeding from his lip and forehead but other then that he looks more or less okay. He looks in my eyes and says "gaara-kun you saved me" With a weak smile. I stare into those brown eyes and smile back.

* * *

Cliffy Muwahahahahahaha! Well I had to end it there or I would have been up till 5 am (instead of 2) well any way please review it makes me so happy you don't even know XD ja ne 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not know naruto in any way shape or form.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, my muse ran away and I had to go find it. Anyway I got bored with just Gaara's p.o.v. so I'm going to do this chapter in Haku's. So read and review and again I'm sorry for taking so long.

* * *

When I wake up I'm in my bed and I feel like something is trying to claw its way out of my head. What the hell happened? Why do I feel like I got my ass beat? "You finally awake?" comes a voice from the side of my bed. I turn my head slowly to look at the owner of the voice. There sits Naruto looking about as worried as I've ever seen him. "What happened?" I say quietly. Naruto looks down at his lap for a moment the looks back to me. "You got jumped by some guys." He says almost shaking with rage. "If Gaara hadn't showed up when he did I don't know what would have happened." That's right! Itachi and Neji jumped me on my way home from school! And Gaara oh my God what happened to him? 

I sit straight up and look Naruto in the eye and ask "Is Gaara okay?" he half smiles when he says "yeah he's fine. But I can't say the same for the guys who beat you up." He adds the last part with a grin the Cheshire cat would envy. I sigh in relief, thank god Gaara is okay.

Now I remember the fight, Itachi Neji and Kabuto, then Gaara. He showed up like lightning just when I thought I was done. I remember he hit Neji with his back pack then him fighting Itachi. And he smiled at me. I never thought I would see Gaara sabaku smile let alone at me. He's really cute when he smiles; I just wish he would more often. "What are you smiling for?" Naruto asks with a knowing grin. "nothing really." I say back still smiling a little. I just can't get the image of Gaara's smiling face out of my head. "Whatever man I'm going to get some ramen you want some?" the blonde asks me "no I'm good. I think I'll just go back to sleep." I say with a yawn. "Okay. Good night" and with that he leaves and I go to sleep, dreaming of a smiling Gaara all night.

* * *

"Haku time to get up." Dad says to me from the doorway to my room. "Okay" I say still more then half asleep. I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As the hot water runs through my hair and over my body I can't help but think of Gaara again. It seems I'm spending more and more time thinking about him. I hope I get to talk to him in school today; I have to thank him for yesterday. 

On my way back to my room I stick my head into Naruto's room. He is sleeping with his head at the foot of the bed all sprawled out like always. "Naru-kun get up or you'll be late again." I say and he just rolls over and continues to sleep. I go to my room and get dressed. I put on a pair of black jeans and long sleeve HIM shirt. Then I walk to the kitchen and grab some breakfast. Iruka gives me a ride to school and I go to my first class.

I'm bored out of my mind until science. When I get there I see Gaara sitting in the back with his nose in a book like always. I notice him look at me when I enter the room but when I make eye contact he looks away quickly. I catch him looking at me all through science, maybe he likes me. I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that I don't even know if he's gay.

Ino just will not shut up all through science. I mean yeah she is my friend but she really needs to learn how to not talk. She keeps caching Gaara looking at me and teasing me mercilessly for it.

I leave science and Gaara to go to my next class. I see him and naruto sitting together at lunch like always only this time Hinata is with them. She is sitting next to naruto. She and the blond are talking. She looks nervous, Naruto looks happy, and Gaara looks... bored? No he looks miserable. Upset? Annoyed? It's hard to tell what exactly the red head is thinking but I know he is not happy.

"Hey guys" I say as I sit next to Gaara. "Sup" says the blond his eyes never leaving Hinata. The red head to my left says nothing but what did I expect.

I notice Gaara isn't eating. I wonder if it's a habit. It would explain why he's so skinny. I feel kind of pissed off. almost protective of him that he doesn't eat.

About three minutes into lunch the red head gets up and leaves with out a word. Naruto doesn't even notice he's far too busy flirting with Hinata. I stand up and fallow him out the door that leads to the courtyard. It's really nice in the summer. A lot a kids eat lunch under one of the many oak trees. But its been snowing so no one is out.

When I walk out the door the combination of the frigid air and the sight before me takes my breath away. I see Gaara his back leaned up against a tree smoking a cigarette. His skin is the same color as the snow on the ground. He's red hair all the more prominent in the colorless courtyard. He slowly turns his head to look at me as he takes a drag.

After I regain my composure I walk up to him under the old tree. "You know you can get in a lot of trouble for that." I say pointing at the cigarette in his hand. The stoic boy only shrugs in response as he takes another drag. "Do you mind if I hit that?" I ask again pointing at the cigarette. he shrugs and hands it to me. I take a slow drag enjoying it a lot. I never get to smoke because dad and Naruto would kill me if they found out. "You don't talk much do ya?" I say it as more of a statement then a question. He shrugs yet again as he says "I got nothing to say."

We stayed there under the tree for the rest of lunch. I did most of the talking. I even got him to laugh twice. But most of our time is spent in silence. That is until Gaara decided to talk. "Why were you fighting with those guys" the red head says his eyes on the snow covered ground. "they just don't like me." is what I tell him. I mean what am I suppose to say; oh they kicked my ass because I'm gay. No I'll have that conversation some other time. I don't want to scare him off before we are even friends. "Oh… ok" he says still looking at the ground.

The bell rings and he starts to walk to the school. "Hey wait." I say quickly and he turns around. "you want to hang out to day after school?" I ask suddenly nervous. He looks at me for a long time before opening his mouth.

* * *

A/N: a cliffy but its update so be thankful… I said be thankful!! Jk XD but seriously i had to end it there cause im going to pick up next time from gaaras p.o.v. oh and did you like the whole haku chapter thing if you did or if you didint review and tell me. Ja ne 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not know naruto in any way shape or form.

* * *

Did Haku say what I think he said? No it couldn't be. Why would Haku ask me to hang out with him? Why would he want to hang out with me? I don't even talk. I'm just a weird Goth kid that never talks. But I have fun with him so why not? But this could be some kind of joke. What if he's just messing with me? I don't think I could deal with that. But Haku doesn't seem like the kind of person who would do that. He's nice to every one and I don't think I've ever seen him do one mean thing. Besides he is Naruto's brother so what do I have to lose? Nothing I guess.

"yeah." I say simply as I turn to walk back to school. He responds with "Great meet me in front of school after class" I can hear the smile in his voice. My minds eye can see the corners of his lips curve up. As if they are trying to meet his ears. His eyes almost closing but some how still managing to sparkle with that light that is purely Haku. And my own lips curve ever so slightly.

I walk back into the lunch room to see naruto and Hinata walking out. Naruto has his arm around Hineta's waist. Hinata is fire engine red, her hands playing nervously with the zipper on her jacket. Naruto sees me and gives me a thumbs up behind Hinatas back, complete with a big stupid grin. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at him. Baka.

I walk down the hall as people file in to their respective classes, the chatter of hundreds of students fading into meaningless white noise around me. My mind wanders as I walk to noware. Then all sound stops, it's completely silent in the hall as teenagers walk past me their flapping mouths making no sound. I keep walking by myself surrounded by people. My lungs are tight and I feel dizzy. Am I having a panic attack? Maybe, I haven't taken my pills in three days. I have some disorder and a couple of syndromes. They are all the kind of words you need to go to college to say and a P,H,D to understand. Then as suddenly as it came it's gone. I can hear again and I'm not dizzy any more.

I need to get to class but I go to the bathroom first to take a piss. I open the door and see Neji washing his hands. I turn around immediately to leave but instead of the hallway I walk into a chest. I look up and see red eyes. "Leaving so soon Gaara-kun" Itachi says with a voice oozing fake sweetness. his red eyes locked onto mien. He pushes me back into the bath room.

"Look what I found Neji, A stray." He says like I'm a kitten he found. "What every shall I do with it?" the older teen asks with that sweet voice that is so very dangerous. Like the smell of a vinous fly trap, so sweet and alluring that the fly doesn't know its in trouble till it's too late. "I could think of something" offers Neji with a look in his eyes I do not like, as he locks the door.

Now I'm no stranger to pain but that doesn't mean I particularly like it. I avoid it when I can but most of the time it finds me any way. In this case there isn't much I can do other than wait for it to be over. But like I said I'm used to this.

Itachi throws me down on the filthy bathroom floor. Neji just leans agents the door patiently awaiting his turn. Itachi's red eyes lock on mien and I cant move. Like a mouse hypnotized by a snake, seeing the strake coming but being unable to do any thing. "I'll teach you some respect." His voice is perfectly calm almost polite. Then his boot connects with my noise. It doesn't break but it starts to bleed. He grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me up to hit me a few times in the head and stomach. The he drops me.

"I'm bored" says the boy with red eyes "your turn". "about time" Neji says as he walks towards me from his place at the door. I just lay there on the floor watching my blood dance in little pools next to me. Waiting for more to come out and join them. A hard kick to my side, then my head, a punch to my noise making the back of my head hit the wall hard.

With one last kick to my stomach Neji walk to the door and him and Itachi leave. But not before he says "next time keep your noise out of other peoples biasness freak". Then they leave me and my blood on the filthy bathroom floor. I lay there for a minute before I get up to clean myself up. I wash the blood from my noise and shirt as best I can. Then I cheek my self. My noise hurts like hell but it's not broken. I think a tooth is a little lose now though but it didn't fall out. I finish cleaning myself then turn to the bathroom itself. I get some paper towels and wipe up the pretty little blood pools.

I look at the clock. I missed half of this period, so I deicide to skip the rest and just stay in the bathroom till next. I find my backpack under one of the sinks. Then I sit in one of the less disgusting stalls.

You would think I'd be mad at being jumped in the bath room in the middle of school but it happens so much I just don't care any more. Beside Neji and Itachi do pretty much whatever they want around here. So even if I wanted to get even there would be no way to. All the teachers always take there side on everything cause there families both give a lot of money to the school, plus Neji is a star athlete so who is going to give him detention?

I get out my note book and start to draw Neji and Itachi surfing various fates, Impalement, burning alive, eaten by scarabs. Things like that. I can't draw though so you probably wouldn't be able to tell that what looks like a scribble is actually Neji's head on a pike. Or that the blob looking thing is Itachi on fire.

The bell rings but I don't get up, not right away any way. I finish the squiggle that is actually Itachi being eaten by a bear then put my note book back in my backpack. I get up to leave and go to class but as I go to the door Naruto walks in.

"Hey Gaara" the blond idiot say cheerfully. Completely unaware or what happed here half an hour ago. "Hn" my fall back response. "So you and Haku are gona hang out today huh?" says the blond with wiggling eye brows. "Yeah, So?" again my answers are short and simple the less words the better. "What are you guys doing?" "What do you care." I say a little defensive because I have no idea. "He's my brother." The blond says simply "and I want to know what he's doing on his date." Again with the wiggling eye brows, Wait did he say date? Oh my god is it a date? What the hell did I agree to? Naruto must have seen the horror on my face cause then he said. "I'm just kidding Gaara jeez." "I should kill you baka." I say in a cold emotionless voice. "God it was just a joke, chill." The idiot says sounding a little sacred. "whatever." I say then leave for class.

I can't focus at all for the rest of my classes all I can think about is Haku and me. What are we going to do? Where are we going to go? My mind is swimming with questions. What am I going to do? What should I say? God so much could go wrong. Why did I agree to this? I should have said no and gone home and watched TV all day, maybe even done some homework.

"Mister sabaku are you with us?" my teacher says from the front of the classroom sounding very annoyed. I don't even know what class I'm in right now I've been so buys thinking of every thing that could possibly go wrong today. Well let's see its kakashi-sensei so I must be in English class. I stare at him for a moment. He must have asked me a question or he wouldn't be talking to me. "What?" I say sounding bored. "Do you know the answer or not?" he says sounding very annoyed as the whole class starts to laugh quietly. "I have no idea" I say then go back to doodling on my note book.

School finally ends and I go to wait for Haku out front. I see Naruto walking home with Hinata, His arm around her shoulder this time. I wander if their a couple now? Not that I really care about Naruto's love life. But I know that Hinata has liked him since grade school. Again I don't care just wandering.

I wish Haku would hurry its cold out. I only have a hoodie on and its snowing. What is taking him so long? He probably realized I'm a freak and not worth his time. I knew it would happen eventually, it always does. I should just walk home now. He's not coming and I don't know why I ever thought he would. Nobody likes me. And why should they? I'm not funny, or smart, or good looking, or any thing good. The list of things I'm not is very long. I could go on and on and never get through it. There is a list of things I am and it's very short. I am a killer. I am a loser. I am alone. This is the list of what I am.

The first thing on the list is the most important. I have killed and the blood never goes away. My hand reaches to my forehead my finger tips tracing the old scar. You can't see it unless you know what to look for but you can feel it. The way the skin rises just enough so you can feel the difference. If you look close enough you can see the skin that's whiter then the rest to form the crudely carved kanji. Love the thing I don't have or want.

I hear some one behind me and quickly move my hand and turn. I see Haku walking toward me with the grace that he was born with. His steps shot and fast. His walk reminds me of a geisha.

"Hey Gaara-kun" he says smiling from ear to ear. "Hi Haku" I say looking at the ground. That strange feeling in my stomach form before back once again. "Well lets not stand around in the cold lets get going" he says with another smile and we start to walk. It's quit for the most part. Haku talks I listen and occasionally add some thing to the conversation. I guess he did want to spend the day with me. I was just being paranoid because I haven't taken my pills in three days.

As we walk I start to wander where we are going. I want to ask but Haku is talking and I don't want to interrupt him. I wait till there is a pause. "So where are we going anyway?" I ask. He looks at me and I quickly look away. "It's a surprise" he says. I stop walking, I do not like surprises. He stops when he sees that I'm not beside him any more. "Come on Gaara-kun! It's a good surprise I promise" he says quickly and takes my hand leading me away to what ever surprise he has in store. Maybe it will be a good surprise.

* * *

A/N: Well I'm happy with this chapter. It's a little crazy but Gaara has a disorder and a few syndromes so what do you expect. I'm really not sure where Haku is taking Gaara so give me some suggestions and I might use them XD oh and I redid the first couple chapters so you might want to go read the new and improved versions. Oh and you'll never guess who show up next chapter ;). Ja ne. 


End file.
